Journey start, Bulbasaur vs Charmander
Pokemon Red Chapter 1 - Journey start, Bulbasaur vs Charmander It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town but it wasn't any normal day. It was the day that Ethan was getting his Pokemon Lisence which you get when you pass secondary school. Unfortunately, he's not the only one who's able to get a Pokemon. His old friend and soon to be rival Kieran is also getting a Pokemon. "Wonderful day Ethan. Too bad I'll be getting my Pokemon first," Kieran smirked as he exited his house and saw Ethan. "Yeah right," scoffed Ethan. "Last one to the lab is a Bad Egg." Ethan set off without Kieran knowing what was going on. Kieran chased after Ethan, overtaking him until Ethan made a nasty move and tripped Kieran up and zoomed ahead. They were both neck and neck when they reached the lab and they both crashed up the path and fell down as they stopped. "You kids are very irresponsible!" Oak said firmly as Ethan and Kieran recovered from their fall. "I won Kieran and don't deny it!" Ethan said, rubbing his head. "No you didn't. I kicked your butt!" Kieran shouted. "WILL YOU 2 SHUT THE **** UP?!" Oak bellowed. Ethan and Kieran shut their gobs alright. Oak showed to the Starter room in which their were 3 Pokemon - Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. "Go ahead and pick," Oak said. Ethan and Kieran slowly walked forwards towards the Pokemon and then they carefully examined the Pokemon and finally picked 1. "I baggsies Bulbasaur!" Kieran piped up to Ethan. "Whatever. I got Charmander who's a fire type and fire types trump grass types. Pay attention in Pokemon Science!" Ethan replied with a smugg look on his face. "BOTH OF YOU OUT BEFORE I BRING THE HOUSE DOWN ON YOU!!!" Oak bellowed and Ethan and Kieran sprinted out as soon as they returned their new friends to their Poke Balls. They reached Route 1 in no time but they were knackered. "I think it's best that we only show our deep rivalry in battles, don't you?" Ethan panted. "Yeah," Kieran panted. "We might as well travel together because I could use your brain in battles. They both agreed on the subject (something that doesn't normally occur) and set off down route 1. There were Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgey, Rattata and loads of other Pokemon. "This is gonna get boring quickly so let's have a little battle," Kieran piped up whilst yawning. "I accept your challenge Kieran," Ethan said. They found an open area and begun the battle. "Time for my Bulbasaur to learn his power!" Kieran said as he launched his Poke Ball and out came Bulbasaur. "Come on then! My Charmander's firey heart will burn Bulbasaur up!" Ethan said as he launched his Poke Ball which openned up to let out Charmander. "Alright Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Kieran commanded and Bulbasaur charged into action. "Don't think so. Charmander dodge the attack and then use Tail Whip," Ethan said calmly. Charmander jumped over Bulbasaur and with a flick of his tail, knocked Bulbasaur over. "Now use Scratch," Ethan said. Charmander slashed Bulbasaur with his little claws. "Say what!" Kieran screeched. "As usual you ain't payed attention in class," Ethan sighed. "Alright Charmander, let's use Ember!" Charmander fired a barrage of Fire Petals at Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, dodge and then use Razor Leaf!" Kieran commanded. Soon the battle was all about exchanging Ember and Razor Leaf attacks. "It ain't over until 1 of us in down. Charmander, spin arround and use Ember!" Ethan commanded. Charmander did as he was asked and started to create an Ember Tornado. "Now fire!!!" Ethan called out. The Ember Tornado shot up into the sky and came crashing down on the ground. Bulbasaur tried to counter with Razor Leaf but it was no good. The Ember Tornado hit him with a mighty crash and when the ash cleared, Bulbasaur was defeated. "Well done Charmander. I guess you are a good little Pokemon," Ethan complimented Charmander as he returned it to it's Poke Ball. "Too bad Bulbasaur. Maybe you'll win next time," Kieran comforted his before returning it to it's Poke Ball. "Now then. Onto Viridian City!" Ethan cried out and they set off once more. Pokemon Debut #Bulbasaur #Charmander #Squirtle #Caterpie #Weedle #Pidgey #Rattata Pokemon Seen #Bulbasaur #Charmander #Squirtle #Caterpie #Weedle #Pidgey #Rattata Pokemon Obtained #Bulbasaur #Charmander Category:Pokemon Red Category:Chapter